doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons
I tried to do a NPOV check here, but I've never seen these alpha versions, so I have no idea what "unique" is supposed to mean. Ryan W 06:04, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I think it's referring to the muzzle flash but that's not true. (The 0.2 shotgun had the same flash IIRC). Anyway, I'm taking the unique bit out for the time being TheDarkArchon 14:37, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) are there any custom wads that are exactly the same as ultimate doom but include the super shotgun? :The only one I know about at present (KDiZD) and it's still in progress. Anyway, it's being kept on it's own as this is about IWAD/Game weapons and not PWAD ones (This page would take forever to load if we did that.) -- TheDarkArchon 11:23, 25 January 2006 (UTC) although presumably intended to be the chaingun Boy, that *really* looks like the plasma gun to me. Is there a source for this? Ryan W 16:26, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Skulltag? I'm not sure it's appropriate to list the Skulltag weapons here. I think this should be reserved for "official" Doom games. Plenty of TCs add their own weapons: it would become incredibly crowded if we added them all here. Fraggle 13:24, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :If Skulltag is a TC, why does the Skulltag article call it a source port? Ryan W 15:30, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::Fraggle's point remains. ST is not a full Doom engine game as it needs Doom II. I vote remove -- TheDarkArchon 16:26, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::It's both. A TC with a custom source port. Fraggle 17:09, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :::Our own article says that the extra weapons are part of the engine, not part of an engine patch contained within a TC WAD. I would agree with you if someone was adding the Batman Doom or Aliens TC weapons to this article, but people regularly design maps which require Skulltag, just as they do with ZDoom. The fact that a particular TC is bundled with the distribution is beside the point. And no source port is a standalone application, so I don't understand TheDarkArchon's reasoning either. Ryan W 00:37, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :::: It's nowhere near a TC: Something like Batman, or Aliens is completely different to Doom (although they of course use some doom resources in places). Something that extends doom and is still recognisably doom is not a TC imho. -- Jdowland 23:03, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::::: Skulltag is definitely a unique source port offering more than just weapons but still, it's not an official part of the doom games thus it doesn't belong in this specific arcticle and if you need to add anything, you can just go into the skulltag arcticle and for total conversions, they more belong on the zdoom wiki than the normal doom wiki, I think this wiki is more for official doom games and games using the doom engine than user created content. -- 98.244.86.252 12:57 29 December 2009 (UTC) :::::: Yes, anon. It is highly useful and constructive to butt in in a discussion that's three-years-and-a-half old. As for this wiki's purpose, if it weren't for user-created content, why all the articles on mods? --Gez 13:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC)